TF2: EoM Short Stories
by Speckielishious
Summary: From Extended Scenes that didn't make it into the chapters to Short Stories that have nothing to do with the main plot but still tie into the lore of Events of Massacre. Also includes: Character Development/Romances Comedic Scenes Battle Scenes NSFW Content Holiday Content Overall Fanfare Warning: Some SS might tie into a chapter or character mentioned in the main story.


Soldier quickly marches away from Heavy in search of this illusive Spy problem. Looking for a Spy disguised as a girl should be easy. After a few minutes Soldier then hears something from around a corner. There he sees the girl. A small girl in a fancy red dress with white gloves and a green scarf. If that isn't how a Spy would dress then there was no doubt in his mind that this was in fact a Spy.

Sylvia: Ugh, getting that drunk cyclops into the interrogation room was harder than I thought. This is getting tiresome…

Just then Soldier pops out from the corner.

Soldier: Sorry your majesty! But this is the part where I blow you're puffy skirt all the way back to France!

Sylvia: "France? Why France? I'm not even French you uncultured _maiale (pig)_!"

Soldier: "I don't care where you're from or what useless language you speak I'm going blast your foreigner ass out of America!" He yelled shooting three rockets in her direction.

She runs at him using the blasts to increase her momentum, the skirt of her dress getting singed in the process. She jumps up slapping off his helmet and gets in a quick kick to his gut. Before she could escape Soldier grabs her by the shoulder tackling and pining her to the wall. He looks her dead in the eye as he punches her in the stomach. She dry heaves winded by the blow but tries to shake it off. She flails to no avail and instead grabbing for her knife with her free hand. She doesn't remove her gaze from his.

Soldier: You don't fight like one of those filthy French cowards i'll give you that much but can you take a hit like a man!" He says smacking her across the face.

She took the hit without flinching her expression changing to one of pure remorseless fury as she takes her knife and drives it into his right arm. She continually stabbed and slashed at him with her large combat knife even as he punched her. He couldn't take pain from the stabbing and slashing anymore so he tossed her. She hit the floor sliding and tumbling. When she got up she backed off from him with her knife in hand flicking blood off the blade.

Sylvia: I did NOT come all this way to die or to be slapped and tossed around by an ape like you!

Soldier: Bring it on powderpuff! he says shooting more rockets.

She ran at Soldier again this time throwing her blade into his right shoulder crippling his arm completely making him drop his rocket launcher. She ran skipping and striding then jumps high enough to knee him in the chin, quickly extending her leg kicking him in the sternum then shifts her weight flip kicking Soldier sending him onto his back. She backs off waiting to see if gets up and he does. He runs at her in a blind rage. She takes off her scarf ducking down before he could grab her again. She grabs him by the leg of his pants throwing him off balance. She then grabs his good arm by the sleeve and with her scarf ties his left arm to his right leg. Not done yet she nabs his trench shovel and with pointed end jabs him in his left knee cap crippling his left leg from the knee down.

Sylvia: Normally I try not to resort to tactical brutality, it's so rude and unladylike. But back home in Italy _miei Zii (My uncles) _ tell me _"le buone maniere non significano nulla se sei morto. (Good manners do not anything if you're dead)"_

Soldier: **Speak English **dammit!

Sylvia: "Oh, you want translation? How about learn how to speak my language _Stronzo (Asshole)_." She says as she gives Soldier a swift kick to the chin breaking one side of his jaw.

Soldier: "You call that kicking a face in? Go back to your lacy boot-legged bastard child of France" He said spitting out a few teeth.

Sylvia: "How dare you insult the only country i can truly call my home. I want nothing more than to go back but i can't… I personally have no qualms with you Americans nor am i the true threat to your way of life. But i digress." She said with a melancholy tone as she takes off his boots and gags with his own sweaty socks.

When she got him to interrogation she hung him upside down by chaining his crippled leg to a hook hanging from the ceiling as his crippled arm dangled uselessly. Soldier looked around the room he saw Scout dangling next to him also beaten, bound and gagged. Medic and Spy hunched over cuffed to knees with black hoods over their heads. And then he saw Demoman his best friend hog tied and put into a cage with metal spikes pointed closely to his back, sides and in front of and above of his head preventing him from moving too much.

…

She came back 15 minutes later with an unconscious Sniper his long lanky legs bent over her shoulders as she gripped and tugged on his ankles and rest of him dragged on the floor. She pulls a lever on the wall and a large round table with a large painted target come from the floor. She pulled another lever and the table laid like flatbed. She strapped Sniper to this table and pulled the previous lever and the table propped back up. She turned a small wheel which moved the table with ease until it hung high on the wall. She threw a few knives at the board but all of them barely missed Sniper by a quarter inch giving small shallow cuts in his clothes. This action however was intentional. Then she left muttering to herself.

…

End of Scene


End file.
